inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 106
ist die 106. Episode aus dem Anime Inu Yasha. Handlung Inu Yasha trifft im Tempel auf Renkotsu, der vorgibt, ein Mönch zu sein. Später wird der Tempel von Ginkotsu angegriffen und Renkotsu stimmt in den Angriff mit ein, nachdem er das Haus, wo die drei bewusstlosen Menschen liegen, angezündet hat. Shippō kann seine Freunde vor der Hitze des Feuers bewahren und Inu Yasha sich gegen seine Gegner durchsetzen, doch im Tempel angekommen muss er erfahren, dass seine Freunde wegen Mukotsus Gift aufgehört haben zu atmen. Detaillierte Handlung Inu Yasha hat den Kampf mit Ginkotsu vorläufig beendet und geht zu dem Kloster, wo Kagome und die anderen sind. In den Mauern des Klosters trifft er auf einen Mönch, der gerade Gräber zuschaufelt. Dieser berichtet davon, dass die Shichinintai alle Mönche außer ihn getötet haben und dass er außerdem 3 Menschen und 2 Dämonen bei sich aufgenommen hat. Inu Yasha besucht sie und merkt erleichtert, dass seine Freunde ruhig schlafen. Dann meint der Mönch, dass bei dem Angriff der Shichinintai alle Mönche gestorben sind und nur er sich verstecken konnte. Nun will er seine Freunde rächen, doch mehr als Beten weiß er nicht vorzubringen. Dann fragt er Inu Yasha, wer eigentlich die Shichinintai wiederbelebt hatte. Dieser meint, dass es Naraku war, der die Shichinintai als Schutzschild für die Zeit genommen hat, in der er sich regeneriert und verbessert. Auf einmal wird der Tempel beschossen; Ginkotsu ist aufgetaucht und will Inu Yasha erledigen, der sofort an der Treppe zum Tempel erscheint um der Sache ein Ende zu machen. Der Mönch ist wütend über die Störung, da er noch mehr hätte erfahren wollen und nimmt sich dann Kagomes Juwelensplitter und meint, dass er für Inu Yashas Gruppe keine Verwendung mehr hat. Inu Yasha vertieft sich bereits in den Kampf mit Ginkotsu und wird wieder von den Stahlfäden eingewickelt, doch er sammelt all seine Kraft, sprengt das Netz aus Fäden und schlägt Ginkotsu seinen Stahlarm ab. Dann will er die Treppe hinauf zu seinen Freunden, als er sieht, das der Tempel in Brand gesetzt wurde und dass der Mönch mit lila Streifen im Gesicht oben auf der Treppe steht. Dieser enthüllt, dass er in Wirklichkeit Renkotsu von den Shichinintai ist und dass er den Brand gesetzt hat. Allerdings weiß Inu Yasha immer noch nicht, dass Myōga sich auf den Weg in die nördlichen Länder gemacht hat, in denen die Shichinintai hausen. Dort hat er gesehen, wie Ginkotsu wieder wach wurde, nachdem er Inu Yashas Kaze no Kizu abbekommen hatte und nun wird er von der Transportkrähe auf das Dach der brennenden Hütte fallengelassen und er springt hinein und weckt Shippō. Dieser erinnert sich, wie er durch den Rauch der Räucherlampe Renkotsus eingeschläfert wurde und stellt nun erschreckt fest, dass die Hütte brennt. Als er das Feuer mit dem Wind des Kreisel aufmachen will, verteilt er die Flammen nur. Als ein Pfahl herunterfällt, hält Kirara ihn auf, kann sich jedoch nicht davon befreien, da sie noch von dem Kampf mit Ginkotsu vor der Höhle verletzt ist. Shippou errichtet als letzten Ausweg einen Bannkreis aus Kitsunebi, der seine gesamte Kraft fordert. Inu Yasha kämpft bereits weiter und will Renkotsu erschlagen, als ein Beil von Ginkotsu an einer Kette auf Tessaiga zurast und es fixiert. Dann wirft Renkotsu ein Netz aus Fäden auf Inu Yasha und steckt es in Brand, was diesem wegen dem Fell der Feuerratte wenig beeindruckt. Dann will er Renkotsu vernichten, doch das Beil hält ihn immer noch zurück, worauf Ginkotsu einen Bohrer aus seinem Bauch ausfährt, der Inu Yasha zerreissen soll. Kōga trifft derweil auf Jakotsu, der wieder nur daran denken kann, dass Inu Yasha viel süßer ist als der Wolf, den zu erledigen ihm Renkotsu aufgetragen hat. Als er mit dem Schlangenschwert angreift und Kouga ausweicht, wird er sauer, weil er Inu Yashas Tod zu verpassen glaubt. Kouga ist erschreckt und fragt dann, was mit dem 'süßen Mädchen' in Inu Yashas Begleitung passiert ist, doch Jakotsu antwortet nur, dass die uninteressante Frau vermutlich bereits tot ist. Daraufhin wird Kogua wütend und wegen seiner enormen Geschwindigkeit bekommt Jakotsu Probleme, doch Kouga rennt dann auf der Suche nach Kagome weiter und lässt Jakotsu stehen. Inu Yashas Tessaiga wird von Ginkotsu immer weiter zu diesem hingezogen, da Ginkotsu weiß, dass Inu Yasha ohne sein Tessaiga nichts ist und so will er ihn auf seinen Bohrer ziehen, doch wider Erwarten lässt Inu Yasha Tessaiga los und es durchbohrt Ginkotsu, den das jedoch wenig interessiert. Dann sprengt er Renkotsus Stahlfäden und springt Ginkotsu entgegen und weicht den fliegenden Stahlklingen aus, die dieser abfeuert, um sich Tessaiga zu holen und springt dann zur Seite, sodass die zurückkehrenden Stahlklingen Ginkotsu treffen. Das Kaze no Kizu zerreißt ihn endgültig und er wird von Saimyōshō abgeschleppt. Dann springt Inu Yasha die Treppe herauf und lässt Renkotsu stehen, was diesen leicht verärgert, doch dann macht er sich mit Kagomes Splittern aus dem Staub. Inu Yasha betritt das brennende Gebäude und hört das Maunzen Kiraras, die inzwischen wieder in ihre kleiner Form zurückverwandelt ist und sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten kann. Er befreit sie von den Trümmern und diese weist hinter sich, wo Shippou immer noch seinen Bannkreis aufrecht erhält. Er lobt Shippou für seine gute Arbeit, doch der Fuchs fängt an zu weinen, denn die drei Freunde atmen nicht mehr, was auf das Gift Mukotsus zurückzuführen ist. Inu Yasha kann vor Schock nicht mehr sagen.